There is a need in the art for a connector to make electrical connection across a gate. For example, in perimeter security systems of a type that include a perimeter enclosure such as a wall or fence, and a gate or door of the type that opens and closes in the direction of its plane, there is a need for a connector arrangement at the opposed edges of the gate and perimeter for making electrical connection of the security system conductors when the gate is closed. A general object of the present invention is to provide such a connector that is easy to install, that is rugged and weather-resistant, that is reliable and maintenance-free over an extended operating lifetime, and that is adapted for use in conjunction with most or all perimeter security systems.
A perimeter security system in accordance with the preferred implementation of the present invention includes a perimeter enclosure having a movable portal closure (e.g., a gate), a plurality of electronic sensors on the enclosure and a security system with conductors for electrically connecting the sensors to detect a security alarm at one or more of the sensors. A connector arrangement for making connection between the sensors across the gate when closed includes a pair of connector bodies for mounting at juxtapose positions on an edge of the gate and at fixed position on an edge of the enclosure opposed to the gate edge. Male and female electrical contacts are disposed on the connector bodies and connected to the security system for mating engagement when the gate is closed and disengagement when the gate is open. Cam fingers on one of the bodies and cam guides on the other body automatically align the bodies and the electrical contacts as the gate is closed. In this way, the electrical contacts mate with each other without jamming or damage as the gate is opened and closed.